One Night Stand
by Safiya Rose
Summary: Story written for a class


**A/N: Hey everyone. This is Celia. This story is a story I wrote for my english class. I think it is good, but I need more opinions. Hope you enjoy.**** ^_^**

**One Night Stand**

Sinya had just finished her street performing for the day when she heard a far off scream. She stopped in her tracks and tried to find where the sound came from. When she found the direction of the scream, she ran toward it. She arrived only seconds before what she saw.

In a dark alley, there were two shadowed figures: one female, the other male. The male figure seemed to be attached to the female's neck. The females though appeared limp and unmoving. Soon the male moved away from the female and let her fall to the ground. Just then the moon shined into the alley and what had happened was revealed to Sinya.

The female on the ground was dead and covered in her own blood, and there on her neck were two puncture wounds that came from something like fangs. Those fangs belonged to the man that was in the alley but was no longer there.

"Now what would a little peasant girl be doing here?" whispered a voice from behind her, close to her ear.

Sinya jumped and swiftly turned to see a gorgeous, but frightening, man was behind her. The man took a step toward her and then cupped and caressed the side of Sinya's face. He looked her directly in the eyes.

"My, my," he said with a look of awe. "What enchanting eyes you have."

"Get away from her, beast," yelled the voice of another man.

Sinya turned to the voice and saw a heavily armed man charging toward her and the man before her. She looked back at the gorgeous man and saw a faint smirk on his face.

"I guess this is where we part," said the man. Then he kissed Sinya's cheek and vanished.

Sinya stood still there for a while as the other man neared her. She looked at the armed man after she had regained her composure. This man was good looking, not as gorgeous as the other, but still fairly attractive. This man and the other were exact opposites as Sinya had noticed.

Where the new guy had blond hair, the mystery man had black. Their eyes though are what held one of the biggest differences between the two. Strikingly red eyes belonged to the black-haired man and then soft, ice blue eyes belonged to the blond. Sinya continued to think of this as the blond man looked at her.

"Had that monster dazed you?" he asked as he waved a hand in front her face. Sinya shook her head as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"What do you mean?" asked Sinya as she looked up into the man's eyes. He sighed.

"I would rather not explain this to a woman," he said as he raked a hand through his hair, moving it out of his eyes.

Sinya frowned at him as she looked back in the alley where the dead woman's body still lay. "I deserve an explanation after what I saw," she said, a bit impatient.

The man looked into the alley and sighed again. "I guess I do, assuming that you might be the next victim," said the man.

Sinya crossed her arms over her chest as she waited. The man sighed for a third time and looked her in the eyes. "Let me start by telling you my name.

"I am Nikolai Janakov, a vampire hunter. The one responsible for this murder as well as countless others is called Gregori, a vampire. Gregori is the most powerful vampire in Siberia. Now he has moved here to your small town of Bogdan to get stronger and get his fill of blood. He most likely won't stop until everyone one in this town is dead or one of his vampire minions."

"How many times has he done this?" Sinya asked after Nikolai had paused.

"Countless times," Nikolai answered. "He is a monster beyond a normal human's comprehension."

"Has he taken out your town too then?" she asked a bit embarrassed that she even asked.

Nikolai looked away sadly. "It is nothing you need to concern yourself with," he said as his mood then changed to that of murderous revenge. "All you need to know is that Gregori must be slain and dumped into giant fire."

"He must have hurt you greatly," Sinya said as she gently touched his shoulder. Nikolai shrugged her hand off and turned her back to her.

"I guess I have no choice but to keep my eye on you at all times," he said as he put his hands on his hips and hung his head.

Sinya nodded. "If you really think that I am in that much danger," she said, "but I don't think if would matter much. I'm not important to this town. I am a nobody."

Nikolai looked over his shoulder at her. "Let's not talk about stuff here near a dead body," he said. "Come I will take you to my place for the rest of the night. I can start again on my hunt of Gregori tomorrow."

"Oh, no," Sinya refused. "I could not impose on you like that. I don't want to be a burden to you."

"You would be no burden," Nikolai said as he turned to face her completely with a frown on his face. "How am I to keep an eye on you if you do not stay near me at all times?"

"I'm not sure," she shrugged.

"Exactly, so you will come with me to my temporary residence until Gregori is no more," he practically commanded.

Sinya sighed. "If you believe it best," she said.

"Good," Nikolai said as a faint smirk formed on his mouth.

Sinya's lost all sense when she witnessed his smirk and just stood there and stared at Nikolai. After a few minutes of that, Nikolai lost patience with her staring and then pulled her off behind him to the place he was staying at.

Mere minutes later, Sinya found herself standing outside of Nikolai's home. It was only a small cabin, but to her it was almost like the St. Basil's Cathedral in Moscow. Nikolai guided her in when she wouldn't move because of her gawking at the cabin.

Once inside, Sinya gawked at that as well but while Nikolai led her to a chair and sat her in it.

"Are you thirsty?" he asked as he unload himself of his weapons and placed them in a storage chest.

"Huh?" she said, snapping out of her reverie. "Oh, yes, I would like some water, please."

Nikolai nodded and got her and himself some water.

"You know you talk like a very well educated person rather than like that of an ordinary peasant," he acknowledged as he sat down across from her.

"Are you making fun of me for that?" she asked, frowning at him.

"Oh, no," Nikolai said, waving his hands in front of himself in a sort of surrendering move. "No, I only mean that as a complement. I have never met anyone like you. I mean with your smarts and then such obvious beauty that would make any woman green with jealousy."

Sinya blushed and looked away. "I am not beautiful," she said.

"I believe Gregori might disagree with you on that," Nikolai commented. "He seemed to have taken a real liking to you."

She thought of the kiss that Gregori had lay on her cheek and blushed more.

"It is a lie," she protested. "No man has ever shown interest in me."

"Then either they are all blind or you have not looked at your own reflection."

Sinya looked up at Nikolai after she felt her face cool from blushing. "I have never seen my reflection," she admitted.

Nikolai then suddenly stood and walked off into a back room. He came back a few minutes later with a small square in his hands.

"What is that?" Sinya asked, staring at the square.

"This is a mirror," Nikolai explained. "It shows you your reflection when you look into it."

He handed it to her. Sinya took it and for the first time in all her twenty-one years of life, looked at her reflection. What she saw shocked and amazed her. She first of all noticed her eyes. They were an unnaturally bright green, a type of green she had never seen in this snow covered town she lived in. Next, she saw that her complexion was almost of porcelain. Sinya marveled at herself for a while before Nikolai took the mirror from her.

"Do you believe me now?" Nikolai asked after he had come back from putting up the mirror.

"I don't understand how I look this way," Sinya whispered softly.

Nikolai cleared his throat. "Anyway," he began, "enough of that. Why don't you just get some sleep and then we can talk more if you want later?"

Sinya nodded. Then Nikolai led her to a room with a comfortable bed, and as soon as her head hit the pillow, Sinya was fast asleep. When she woke up, it was the next night. She sat up and looked around. Just then Nikolai walked in.

"I see you are finally awake," he said as he sat a tray of food on the bed in front of her. "Do you not normally get a lot of sleep?"

Sinya shook her head. "No, I don't," she said.

"Well, the sun just set, so I'm guessing that Gregori is already on the prowl and waiting for you."

"I understand," Sinya nodded. "So what is the plan?"

"We are just going to search for him and bring him down," Nikolai stood and walked to the other side of the room, "and I can't let you go out there unprotected." He came back over to her and in his arms he held silver stakes and a few daggers. "So just hide these somewhere on your person."

Sinya nodded again and stood. Then she began to load herself up with the weapons. After she finished with that, she sat back down on the edge of the bed and ate.

"So when are we going out?" she asked.

"When you are done," Nikolai answered. "I'll be waiting in the other room."

"Okay," Sinya said as she continued to eat, soon finishing everything on the tray. Once she finished, she met up with Nikolai in the other room.

"Ready?" he asked. Sinya nodded. "Good. Let's go."

With that, Nikolai led her out and they went out in search of Gregori. Little did they know, Gregori was actually following behind them until Sinya felt a shiver run up her spine. Nikolai looked at her. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"I just feel like we are being followed," Sinya whispered and kept her eyes forward.

"I see," Nikolai said, keeping his eyes forward as well. "Let's just go this way."

Nikolai then led the way to an abandoned area of Bogdan. That is when Gregori came out in the open.

"Well, here we have the hunter and the peasant," he said with an evil smirk on his face.

Sinya and Nikolai immediately turned and looked at him. Just then Sinya was absolutely captivated with Gregori's fierce red eyes and couldn't look away from him.

"Your time is up, vampire," Nikolai said, snapping Sinya out of the trance she was in.

"Oh, you think so?" Gregori mocked and was then behind Sinya with his arms around her. "Why not kill her as well? She isn't human."

Sinya frowned. "What is he talking about, Nikolai?" she asked.

Nikolai was equally as confused as Sinya. "I don't know," he said.

Gregori laughed. "Of course you wouldn't know," he said. "This peasant is part vampire."

Sinya was in shock. "How can that be?" she whispered. "I don't even know my parents."

"That's because I killed them for being in love," Gregori said with a sense of rage in his voice.

"You killed them?" Sinya asked as Nikolai saw her eyes begin to glow to an even brighter green.

"Oh, yes, and it was sweet relief to be rid of them," Gregori said with a satisfied look on his face. "If I had known about you, I would have taken you in as my own and made you my bride when you were old enough, but that is not possible now."

"Like I would ever marry a monster like you," Sinya said furiously.

"I think you will," Gregori said as he put his mouth to her neck.

Sinya then pulled out one of the silver daggers from one of the hiding spots on her body and put it to Gregori's stomach. "Let me go," she said.

"No chance," Gregori replied as his fangs extended. Then Sinya had no choice and stabbed the vampire behind her.

Gregori reeled back in pain, holding his stomach. He then hissed at her in pure rage. "You are finished," he growled and leapt at her. Nikolai then got in the way and was bit by Gregori.

"No!" Sinya screamed and then quickly moved behind Gregori and stabbed him with a stake in the back, causing it to go through his heart. Gregori pulled away from Nikolai with a shout erupting from him. Soon he disintegrated and became a pile of dust on the ground. After that, Sinya immediately went to Nikolai and held him in her arms as tears flowed slowly down her cheeks.

Nikolai smiled weakly as he looked up at her and wiped away the tears. "Now, now. Don't cry over pathetic me," he whispered. "I'm not worth crying over. I finally get to see my family again, especially my wife."

"I'm sorry," Sinya said, "but thank you for everything even though I haven't known you for so long."

"You're welcome," Nikolai said and coughed up a little blood. "Now you can be who you want to. So don't let me down. I leave everything I own to you." With that, Nikolai breathed in his last breath and died there in Sinya's arms.

Sinya cried for what seemed like a lifetime, but she soon left after burying Nikolai's body and lived out her life to the fullest even though it was a very long life to live.


End file.
